(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a current sensor of a vehicle having a drive motor that accurately controls the drive motor in a specific condition, particularly by re-setting an offset of the current sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three phase current sensor is disposed inside a drive motor control unit (MCU), wherein an offset of the current sensor is varied according to a temperature thereof.
As the temperature rises, the current of the drive motor becomes high in a low speed state. If this condition is continued for a predetermined time, the output value of the three phase current sensor become inaccurate.
Accordingly, a drive motor torque ripple phenomenon is generated in which the output torque of the drive motor is varied, and a creep surge condition is generated.
Methods for effectively compensating the offset of the current sensor have been researched so as to prevent in advance the torque ripple phenomenon and the creep surge condition. However, to date, these methods have been insufficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.